


Ereri Fluff Weekend

by tainted_ashes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Ereri fluff weekend 2018, Explicit Language, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Tumblr Events, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts, close, ereri, playful, prompts, riren - Freeform, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: A series of Ereri drabbles for Ereri Fluff Weekend 2018.





	1. Playful

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm participating in a Prompt Event, so don't mind if this is crappy. I am actually writing this based on personal experience. My husband and I were always the playful types, especially play fighting. So that's what inspired this. Hope you enjoy some cute fluff! :)

Eren wanted to bash his own head in.

 

The smell of bleach burned his nose as he rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. He was enduring yet another one of Levi's 'cleaning days' which meant the two of them were going to be stuck inside the apartment for  _hours_ until Levi found the environment suitable enough for company. Eren gazed mournfully outside the large bay window, seeing the sun pouring through on this gorgeous, sunny day. His closest friends, Mikasa and Armin, were visiting from out of state the upcoming weekend. The instant he brought it up to Levi, he felt regret.

 

"It isn't my fault you're incapable of cleaning properly," Levi snarked, though not maliciously. He wore a pair of blue latex gloves, using the most expensive bleach his could purchase as he ducked beneath the cabinets in the kitchen. "Fuck, it's filthy down here."

 

"I sincerely doubt my friends are going to raid our cabinets," Eren quipped, handing Levi the rag he was holding in his hand as the raven reached out expectantly. Levi took it quickly, cleaning the edges of the plastic and wood. Eren watched with dull fascination, his ocean eyes traveling through the rest of the apartment. The two of them had been living there for a little over two and a half years. Eren had met Levi nearly four years ago when he was just a freshman in college, the man entering his life unexpectantly and with no time to prepare his heart. Levi was a professor visiting from a different campus with his associate, Erwin. He could remember the day clearly when his eyes met stunning steel ones from across the campus courtyard. Eren would never forget the jolt that shot straight through him like a bolt of lightning; igniting his heart and need to get closer to the enigma.

 

They were  _technically_ not crossing any lines with their relationship, although, Levi was reluctant and unapproachable in the beginning. But Eren was tenacious and hell-bent on getting what he wanted, especially when he  _knew_ Levi was just as struck as he was. Levi would conveniently continue to show up on campus and Eren would  _conveniently_ find ways to bump into the man. In the end, and with much persistence on Eren's end, they decided to try dating.

 

Eren knew he had always come off somewhat strong, so he wasn't surprised at Levi's resistance. But the raven couldn't deny that Eren's determination and desire to be around someone like himself was one of the many things that made him fall in love to begin with. It was like the brat found a way to crawl under his skin without even  _trying._ After a year of staying on a steady course in their relationship, they had moved in together. Most of their loved ones were happy; Eren's parents openly accepting just as Levi's own mother was. They were both very fortunate to have such loving family while their friends were too busy rolling their eyes with their 'I told you so's'. Although it was certainly frowned upon for a college student to date a professor, they weren't breaking rules and Eren would be graduating at the end of the year anyhow. So they preserved and continued building a steady foundation.

 

But that did  _not mean_ Eren enjoyed this one bit.

 

He had grown used to Levi's need for cleanliness, really he had. But once they had moved in together, Levi issued once a week a day for cleaning and cleaning alone. Eren would groan each time that dreaded Thursday would come and want to hide. 

 

But still, he loved Levi. More than his heart could probably take.

 

Zoned out in his thoughts, Eren missed when words were directed at him. "Huh? What'd you say?"

 

Levi's brows snapped together as he glared. "Are you paying attention at all right now?"

 

"Oh... ah, sorry. This just... God, Levi, is this really  _necessary?_ This place is already  _spotless_!" he whined.

 

The older man rolled his eyes, using his forearm to wipe the small bit of sweat from his forehead. "It needs to get done. It's not the point if your friends are going to snoop around the place; it's the point of making it presentable. You're an adult, you should know that."

 

"But it's  _boring_ ," Eren said, as though a plausible excuse to be lazy. Levi sometimes wondered if Eren was really twenty-three. "And we can always replace that piece if it's really that bad."

 

"Why replace it when we can just  _clean_ it?"

 

 _Son of a bitch,_ Eren grossed to himself. 

 

" _If,"_ Levi emphasized the first word from his mouth, "you're done complaining, hand me the spray bottle to your left, would you? After that, we'll tackle the bathrooms. God only knows how bad they are since you've had the break."

 

Eren grumbled to himself, reaching for the bottle of warm water Levi used to remove grime before polishing it off with an industrial cleaner. As he went to hand the bottle over into Levi's waiting hand, an inappropriate thought struck him. He grinned to himself, raising the spray bottle up while pressing on the handle to the side.

 

_Splish._

 

Levi blinked, stunned when he noticed a few droplets of water falling from his hair. He turned to Eren, confusion crossing his features. "What the fuck―"

 

_Splish, splish!_

 

Levi was rising from where he was crouched, looking at Eren incredulously. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

 

Eren sprayed Levi again, this time by his neck. Eren let out a delighted giggle, unsure of what the hell had possessed him to initiate this. Levi removed one of his gloves, tossing it while using his now free hand to wipe the warm water from his neck. "Eren..." he warned, a glint sparking to life in his eyes.

 

Eren kept up his assault, laughing while Levi attempted to duck out of the way. The raven's tank top began to cling to his skin from the water, adding to his growing impatience. "Keep it up, and you're going to regret it."

 

When Eren didn't seem to get the message, Levi moved. He grabbed the bottle of Windex sitting on the counter, aiming it straight at the brunette and pressing the handle. The liquid flew across the room and hit Eren's cheek, causing the younger man to sputter. "Ugh, gross! At least this is just water, you know!"

 

"You should learn to pick your battles," Levi conceded, but Eren could see a small, playful smirk tugging at his lips. Eren observed as Levi removed the other latex glove, shaking his hand out a bit before moving to spray the bottle again.  _Oh, you're on!_

 

Levi advanced on Eren, causing the brunette to jump over the edge of the couch and hide behind it. He jumped up and successfully landed another wet blow right at Levi's face. It made him grin triumphantly, ducking down before Levi could get another hit on him. He heard Levi moving from across the room but couldn't see where from his position behind the couch. Several seconds ticked by in silence, the tension in the room rising. Beginning to feel impatient, Eren jumped up and took the spray bottle with two hands―

 

_Smack._

 

Eren coughed, grabbing the wet object that had just been flung at his face. "Did you... did you just throw a  _rag_ at me?"

 

"Says the man who's mounting a target on his spray bottle like it's a damn sniper," Levi replied back, a slight lilt in his deep tone. He was already reaching for another wet rag on the counter, his lips breaking into an amused smirk.

 

"I'll get the bleach bottle, I swear to God, Lev―"

 

Eren was able to dodge the rag this time, thankful not to get another mouthful of whatever the  _hell_ was on it. As he went to pick up the object from the floor, Levi had crossed the room so quickly, Eren didn't have any time to react. Levi jumped over the couch, dislodging the bottle from Eren's hands while wrapping a strong arm around his waist. Eren let out a yelp of surprise when the two of them tumbled to the floor. Levi sat up with lightning speed, pinning Eren down while taking his aim.

 

"Okay!" Eren pushed his hands against Levi's chest, breathing heavily while continuing, "I give up! I'll stop!"

 

Levi was panting too, his cheeks a bit warm. His hair was in disarray from the water and his clothes were damp. "This should be an easy lesson learned; don't start what you can't finish, brat."

 

Although Levi's tone was deep, his expression was soft. Eren chuckled lightly, letting his hands fall to his sides on the floor. His eyes peered up at Levi, taking in his strong and messy features. It was incredible that after so many years, his heart could race just from the sight of him. Levi placed the bottle on the floor next to them, making no move to leave the warmth of Eren's body. Levi's head tilted down and Eren's rose to meet him, their lips slotting together chastely.

 

Laying there on the floor together, damp and smelling of cleaning products while gently brushing their hands over each other's skin was  _definitely_ better than cleaning kitchen cabinets; so Eren savored it. His hand rose to card through Levi's soft, ink hair; marveling at the way it fell between his fingers. Levi hummed, a thumb stroking Eren's cheek fondly.

 

Levi pulled back, his intense gaze pinning Eren still. He took in the way Eren's eyes shown, the soft and silly smile that suited him so well.  _I adore this man,_ he thought to himself. This childish, impulsive, but so damn  _loving_ and  _honest_ man. 

 

So Levi couldn't help himself when he grabbed the bottle Eren had originally used earlier, surprising the young man as he sat up and sprayed him one last time. Eren shot up quickly, wiping his face and knocking Levi off of him. "What the hell!"

 

"You smelled like Windex, so I figured that'd help."

 

"Who's fault is that?!" Eren exclaimed.

 

Levi stood up, shrugging his shoulders. "Yours, technically."

 

Eren huffed, his lips forming an adorable pout that made Levi want to dive in and kiss those lips again. Instead, he leaned down and offered Eren his hand, who eyed it wearily. "Come on, let's get changed. If we hurry, we can make it to the hardware store and pick up a new piece for those shitty cabinets."

 

The brunette beamed, his aquamarine eyes shining as he took Levi's hand. "So... does that mean we're done for the day?" he asked hopefully, allowing Levi to bring him to his feet.

 

"Not on your life."

 

Eren let out a string of drawn out groans, dropping his hands away from Levi's. He was surprised, however, when Levi wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'll tell you what though; if you quit you're whining and help me tackle the guest bathroom, we'll call it a day. I'll push grading papers until the morning and we can order food in and make a night out of it. How's that sound?"

 

Eren's arms snaked their way around Levi's middle, closing his eyes and hiding a small smile. Although it was a beautiful day out, he would choose to shut out the rest of the world, huddling close on the couch with Levi any day. "That sounds perfect," he murmured into his hair, standing a few more moments in the strong hold of Levi's embrace.


	2. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Ereri Fluff Weekend - Slow  
> Modern Setting Bar Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble and it ended up being way longer than I expected, lol, oops. My entries are late but I hope you enjoy. :) I'll have the last entry out tonight or tomorrow.

Levi was a no-nonsense, meticulous, and down-right  _thorough_ bartender. He had purchased this random, hole-in-the-wall building years back and completely turned it around. Replacing the flooring, painting the walls, tearing down useless sheetrock-- Eren never thought he'd see the day this once shabby shack would be turned into their towns most beloved and popular places to enjoy the company and take it easy. There was music playing from the jukebox, adding a relaxing aura in the air while there was light banter of other customers conversing happily. Neon signs lit up the otherwise dim sitting room that led toward a flight of stairs, taking you toward the pool tables and back patio.

 

It started with a bet, a stupid, drunken bet that Eren would later be grateful for accepting. Eren and his friends frequented Kuchel's Bar at least three times a week; taking advantage of the Wednesday pool nights and the Friday Karaoke. One particular night out, after a passing around a cheap pitcher of Miller Lite, Jean turned to Eren with flushed cheeks and a wide grin.

 

"I'll bet you can't land a job with captain bitch face over there," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, indicating to the raven currently sliding drinks over the cherry wood counter. Eren couldn't deny just how fluidly Levi moved; easily sauntering around his other bartenders between ringing up customers on this busy Saturday night and pouring drinks steadily while serving them. Eren's emerald gaze took in the way Levi would occasionally run a pale hand through his hair or how a certain way he'd pivot his body would outline the curve of his hips.

 

_Stop it, Eren. Holy shit. You're drunk._

 

"And if I do?"

 

"A hundred bucks, easy," Jean replied smoothly, causing Mikasa to nudge him in the ribs.

 

"And if he loses?" Mikasa asked.

 

Eren sighed, reaching into his wallet to see what bills he had. Luckily, he did have a decent amount of twenty dollar bills in there. But it was the last of his savings. "If I lose, I'll pay up."

 

Never being one to back down, Eren guzzled the rest of his beer down and slammed down his glass. "You're on."

 

"Eren..." Armin sighed to your left, glancing over to Levi himself. "The last thing I want to see is us getting kicked out of here. Maybe try when you're sober?"

 

Eren waved a hand dismissively, grinning cheekily. "I _am_ sober, Armin. Relax, I've got this."

 

_I'm definitely not sober if I was, I'd be more fearful of my life than this._

 

Eren stood from their table, adjusting his blazer and running his hands through his hair to smooth it out. Immediately after the motion, the messy strands fell right back into place. His cheeks, like Jean's, held a small redness to them. His didn't appear piss-poor drunk, but he was at least buzzed. Taking a deep breath, Eren strode over to the bar, waiting behind a line of individuals who were waiting to place their orders. There were two other bartenders working with Levi; one with short, autumn-colored hair and a petite frame and the other who appeared to be older, similar to Levi with an undercut beneath lighter locks. Eren was thankful Levi was the one who turned to him once the line dissipated, arching a brow while asking, "What can I get for you?"

 

Although they had been a part of this patron for a while, Eren felt this was the closest he had even been to Levi. Eren took in the sharp angles of his features, the delicate upturning of his nose, and lips that looked too delectable to be legal. 

 

Eren went to open his mouth but all he let out was a squeak. _Shit... I didn't come up with anything to say!_

 

"Oi!" Levi snapped his fingers, leaning on his elbow while slate eyes looked up at him. "You still with us, brat? If you walked up to stand there with your mouth hanging open, at least stand aside so someone else can order."

 

"Uh..." Wow, Eren wanted to smack himself in the face when he felt the tips of his ears go red. 

 

" _Or_ ," Levi continued, preparing another mixed drink while keeping his gunmetal orbs on him. "Are you having a difficult time coming up with what to say to 'captain bitch face'?"

 

_Oh fuck, kill me now._

 

Dread flared to life inside of Eren and he frowned, despite everything. "You heard all of that?"

 

Levi scoffed, using a mixer and pouring the contents inside. He shook it vigorously, his arms flexing as he did so. "I can hear you four from across the bar, especially your long-faced buddy over there."

 

The brunet swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't even sure how to argue with that.

 

"How much did he offer you?"

 

"Huh?" Eren picked his head up, emerald eyes swimming with confusion.

 

Levi scowled with impatience. "Your friend, how much did he offer you to come over here and talk to me?"

 

"Um... a hundred bucks?" Eren replied unsurely.

 

Levi nodded to himself, shaking a bit of midnight hair out of his eyes as he did so. "Not bad," he murmured. He didn't say anything else as he finished his task of pouring the contents of the mixer into a small plastic cup, adding a tiny straw to it and sliding it over toward someone standing next to Eren. Eren figured the conversation was over, seeing as though Levi now had his back to him. Sighing at his own stupidity of acting on impulse, he began turning away to go back to his table.

 

"How well can you clean, brat?"

 

Eren stopped, abruptly turning around again. "What?"

 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, tapping one finger against his elbow. The black shirt he was wearing with the name 'Kuchel's' across it in white lettering clung to his body, making it hard to tear his eyes away. The crowd surrounding the counter slowly disappeared and it seemed to quiet down a bit.

 

"You, Eren," Levi emphasized this by pointing one finger toward the brunet. "How well can you clean?"

 

_How the hell does he know my name? Oh, duh... my tab._

 

"I mean... decent, I guess? I'm a pretty quick learner, though."

 

Levi looked thoughtful before offering, "I need someone here in the mornings before we open at one. It's hard to get my bartenders out of here before four in the morning when they're stuck cleaning up after we close. It's a fucking mess in here and they've got families," he leaned against the bar while continuing. "It'd be helpful if I had someone help them out and in the end, it'd help me out. Think that's something you can manage?"

 

Eren couldn't believe this, but he found himself nodding anyway. "Yes, absolutely!"

 

"Come by tomorrow morning around nine, I'll be here doing inventory and I'll show you exactly what needs to be done. I'll use you five days a week, giving you the slower days off. I can handle opening up and the morning pick up on those days. Sound good?"

 

Eren couldn't stop himself from grinning, nodding and saying, "Definitely! I won't let you down!"

 

Levi chuckled, sending a jolt right through Eren. What the hell was wrong with him? "Easy, kid. Don't get too worked up. Now," he lowered his voice, smirking slowly. "Tell your friend to cough up your money. I'll see you in the morning."

 

Eren couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face, especially when he walked back to their table with a hand extended to Jean. "Give it here."

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jean exclaimed. "He  _hired you_? I was joking!"

 

"Evidently he didn't think so. So," Eren wiggled his fingers and added, " _Cough it up_."

* * *

 

Eren spent the next few weeks learning the ropes, leaving his apartment he shared with his closest friends and going to Kuchel's Bar early in the morning. Levi's list was absolutely  _astonishing_ and Eren was terrified of fucking up. He swept, mopped, dusted, vacuumed and  _holy_ _shit_ no wonder his bartenders didn't leave until after four in the morning. He glanced up at the clock his first day and realized it was already twelve in the afternoon. 

 

But soon the days blended together, becoming easier as time passed. He'd enjoy the quiet mornings with low music playing from the jukebox while moving around the bar. Levi was always there with him, going over bookkeeping or ordering for the bar's weekly truck. The pay was better than Eren expected, and he was elated to not feel so broke all the time. As time passed, he had become increasingly comfortable around Levi. Although he appeared unapproachable and stoic; he was actually quite kind. He was quiet, keeping mostly to himself as he prepared for opening. But there were mornings where he'd order breakfast for the two of them, offering it to Eren with an expectant arched brow.

 

Eren was able to finish the morning cleaning within only an hour an a half after a month, which seemed to please Levi. He eventually offered Eren more responsibility, asking for his help with ordering the truck.

 

"I would need you here at four in the afternoon," Levi had explained one morning while they both ate their respective breakfast sandwiches. "If it's too much, I can always ask Gunther."

 

"No!" Eren said quickly, stunning Levi a bit. "I-I mean, it's no trouble. It's not like I'm going to school or anything."

 

_Or I just like spending time with you._

 

"Why's that?" 

 

"Ah, well... I'm in between majors. I'm taking some time to figure out what I want to do."

 

"And working in a dingy bar is better than that?" Levi inquired.

 

Eren shrugged, taking one last bite before setting the sandwich down. "I like it here."

 

_I like it here._

 

Levi mulled over those words, hoping the burning in his face wasn't obvious. God, this kid was too much. All doe-eyed and determined beyond reasoning. 

 

"Suit yourself," Levi wrapped up his meal and tossed it into the nearby trash bin, walking over to the sink to wash his hands. "You're done for now, I'll see you here at four."

 

Eren left and anticipated coming back at four, a damn near skip in his step. He may or may not have been steadily falling for his boss, which he kept to himself. Although his friends seemed to tease him to no end, Eren would always deny it. It was a mere crush, he was sure it'd pass. 

 

When he arrived back at Kuchel's, his eyes widened. The gravel parking lot was full and people were entering the building in a large crowd. Eren pulled out his phone, making sure he had the right time.  _It's definitely four... why the hell is it so busy on a Sunday?_ Eren ran inside, wide eyes glancing around. His attention turned to the plasma's mounted to the walls and smacked his hand against his forehead.  _Of course, there's football. Shit._

 

Levi was moving with lightning speed behind the counter, but Eren noted he was alone. When Eren strode over to the bar, he called out, "Where's Petra and Oluo?"

 

"Fucking late is what they are," Levi answered, balancing two different bottles of liquor and two glasses in the other hand. "They called and said their car wasn't starting. I haven't had to chance to call anybody else in."

 

"Is there anything I can do?" Eren asked over the volume of the football rush. "I can maybe try calling someone in for you?"

 

"That'd be fucking wonderful," Levi responded colorfully. Eren had grown used to Levi's crude way of speaking, not affected by the language at all. "Come back here and use the phone. Good luck trying to hear anything, though. I'd let you in the office but I can't even step away for a millisecond."

 

Eren pushed the revolving piece of wood that separated where bartenders entered, realizing it had been the first time he really stepped behind it. His eyes roamed over to where Levi had been standing, taking in his outfit of the usual black t-shirt with the bar's logo on it and the slim-fitting dark jeans he was wearing.  _God, he has nice legs._

 

"Phones over there," Levi pointed, going back to his task of managing the crowd. 

 

Eren attempted calling several people on the employee list, only receiving voicemails and answering machines. He groaned, feeling sorry for Levi. Eren understood nobody wanted to get called in on a Sunday.

 

"No answer, huh?" Levi said in passing, reaching into one of the large coolers filled with ice and pulling up a bottled beer. He uncapped it and slid it across the dark wood. "Fuck, they're all probably watching the game. I'm fucked if I can't get somebody in here."

 

"Um... maybe... I can help, you know, if you show me what to do...?" Eren offered lamely, wincing at how unsure he sounded.  

 

Levi glanced at him, stopping his frenzied movements for a moment while considering it. "You don't have a license."

 

"So what? Neither does Eld and you have him come in twice a week," Eren countered, surprising himself and Levi.

 

Levi didn't have time to argue, knowing if he took too much longer this crowd wasn't going to be very happy. He reached and dragged Eren to stand next to him. "Here's what we'll do then," he began. "You deal with the beer orders and I'll handle the mixed drinks. You ever use a register with this system on it?"

 

"No, but I can learn."

 

Levi didn't say anything else, merely nodding and letting out a deep breath. "Alright, I'll walk you through it when the time comes."

 

The next few hours were a blur, Eren moving with a sense of urgency that surprised Levi. To say he was impressed would have been an understatement, watching the young man leaning against the counter with a charming smile, taking cash and walking over to the register. After a few failed attempts, Eren seemed to get the hang of it. He used the touchscreen and tap it a few times before the register would open, quickly slipping the money inside and counting out the change. Levi may not have had the most glorious career, but he was proud of this bar. It was his livelihood and he put himself into everything he did for it.

 

"Levi, if you have a second can you show me how to cash out a credit card?" Eren asked, his lips pursed and his hand hovering in the air. He was grateful Eren would at least ask for help instead of diving in himself and fucking up. 

 

Levi walked over after taking care of a particularly loud customer, leaning closer than he intended to and brushing his hand lightly against Eren's. He didn't miss the way the brunet stiffened from his touch or the way his breath hitched, but he kept quiet about it. "You swipe the card, hit the total sale and the register will open. Just close it after and print the receipt twice."

 

Levi had never stood this close to Eren before and found himself subconsciously leaning closer as he continued, "Get them to sign one copy and you slip the other into that pile right there."

 

"R-Right," Eren nodded, swiping the card and letting out an exhale of relief. He turned to Levi with a small smile. "Thank you."

 

Nine o'clock came with relieving clarity, Levi sighing and leaning against the bar. "Lock the door, if I see one more person I'm going to jump over the counter and strangle them."

 

Eren chuckled, walking over and closing the open door and successfully locking it. He was silently thankful that Sunday's Kuchel's closed at nine. "Wow," Eren breathed, surprised the two of them had survived the day. He turned around and looked Levi over, noticing the exhaustion that was evident all over his face. "That was fucking intense."

 

Levi snorted, running his hands through his hair to compose himself. "I haven't been this winded since I first opened this place up. I wasn't prepared for it."

 

"I..." Eren bit his lips, walking back over and sitting on the other side of the bar. "I hope I did alright. I know I'm not licensed, but I couldn't just sit back and watch you drown."

 

"Eren," Levi said his name in a murmur. "You did better than alright, kid. You held your own and shocked the shit out of me." The raven drummed his fingers on the surface of the counter, looking thoughtful before adding, "How'd you like to bartend at night? It'll pay better with the tips. I can hire someone else to come in the mornings to clean, unless, you'd rather keep doing―"

 

"I'd love to!" Eren beamed, nearly bouncing in the stool. Levi had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean, I know I have a lot to learn but I'll do it!"

 

Levi couldn't hide the small smile at Eren's enthusiasm, chuckling while saying, "Alright, then. I'll walk you through closing up and we can talk about what schedule works for you. I'm flexible, even if everyone bitches about my hours. I'll work with you."

 

Eren was positively  _shining,_ smiling brightly while hopping off the stool he had been sitting on and following Levi's lead.

* * *

A year had passed since Eren had started working for him and Levi couldn't help but admit that the nights he'd close with Eren were his favorite. Eren had proven just how quickly he could learn, becoming one of his best bartenders. The patrons and regulars loved him, all charming and pleasant smiles while offering riveting conversation as he worked. It had taken a few weeks to get Eren on the roll with where he was currently, but Eren wasn't lying and he was a diligent worker.

 

He'd have to thank that long-faced buddy of his.

 

As the months went by, Levi felt an uncomfortable stirring inside of him he couldn't explain. He didn't understand it when he'd catch Eren glancing his way, heat creeping over his cheeks as he'd quickly turn away. Or when their hands or shoulders would brush ever so slightly as they worked, Eren ripping away from him as if he'd been scorched. Maybe uncomfortable wasn't the word he was looking for... maybe it was  _misunderstood._

 

He didn't understand  _why_ this kid caused a tightness in his chest or his breath to hitch when they were within proximity of each other; he'd work alongside Petra, Oluo, and Gunther for years and he had never felt any of the remote tendrils of electricity he did when he was around Eren. They'd have an easy conversation, Eren becoming quite comfortable and used to his eccentric humor or his unusual way of dealing with his surroundings. 

 

And his smile, fuck,  _Eren's smile._ It was always it's brightest around Levi.

 

 _Fuck,_ Levi thought, realization hitting him like a slap against his face.  _Shit, this isn't good._

 

"I'm so tired!" Eren said as he stretched out his arms, his muscles contorting underneath his shirt in a way that had Levi's slate eyes drawn. "I don't know how you handle these double-shifts five nights a week."

  
"Years of practice, I assure you," Levi responded after tearing his gaze away. "I'll handle closing out the batch for the night, you can count the tips and relax."

 

"Much appreciated," Eren said as he stood beside Levi, grabbing several stacks of bills and sorting them out on the back counter that the register rested on. As he sifted through the first pile, Eren's phone lit up near the far wall, keeping it connected to the charger as he worked. Levi observed Eren scoffing, reaching for it before pressing the ignore button and tossing it carelessly.

 

Levi's brows arched and Eren shrugged, "My Dad."

 

"Still giving you shit for not being in school?" Levi decided to distract himself from the way Eren would sing to himself along with the soft music from the jukebox. 

 

"No, now he's giving me shit because I've finally decided what I want to do when I go back."

 

"Oh? Care to share?"

 

Eren bit his lip, the music suddenly seeming much louder than before. "I... I'd like to write, actually."

 

"What's wrong with writing that it's got your fathers panties in such a twist?" Levi asked while opening up the register, pulling out a few recipes from inside and closing it again. 

 

"It's not medical school is what," Eren said with distaste, scrunching his nose. "I can't tell you how pissed off he is that I'm working as a bartender, even though I'm pretty sure I make more money than most of my friends."

 

"He'll get over it," Levi assured. "Most parents are that way. Why writing, if you don't me asking?"

 

"Well..." Eren looked thoughtful, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Before my parents divorced, they fought constantly. It was unsettling since I was so young. I'd distract myself with books, believe it or not. I loved reading and I still do. After middle school, I started writing short stories and poetry. I was actually pretty good and I became pretty passionate about it. I'd love to go back to doing something I love, and I'd love to offer the same comfort that reading gave me to others."

 

Eren was surprised when Levi bumped his shoulder into his. "So what's stopping you? If you're worried about the hours here, you already know I'm open to your―"

 

"It's not that," Eren interrupted. "I... I'm not sure, I guess I'm just anxious about jumping into the unknown like that?"

 

"You? The kid who drunkenly asked me for a job?"

 

"S-Shut up!" Eren's face burned, especially when Levi hid a small smirk. "I wasn't  _that_ drunk!"

 

"It worked out in the end, you turned out the be one of my best workers. So don't worry about the unknowns, you'll be fine. Just take a chance or else you'll regret never trying." Levi's tone had changed, dropping into a softer tone and making Eren's heart race. 

 

Eren let Levi's words sink in and he lowered his head bashfully, smiling despite his feelings of unease. "I appreciate that Levi, thank you."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, working alongside each other as they continued to close the tabs and settle the daily batches. Eren handed Levi a stack of bills, having the other double count his work as he continued organizing his current project. It was nearing three o'clock, but neither of them seemed to mind. The music continued to pour from the jukebox and Eren found himself swaying to it, humming while pushing the last glass jar away from him. Once he was done here, he'd give a quick wipedown of the bar and tables and call it a night. 

 

Eren was unaware of Levi's eyes burning into him, watching the slow and steady movement of his hips as he danced. He couldn't tell if Eren was truly that oblivious or if he was just so entranced by the music it caused him to move, but Levi couldn't seem to tear his gaze away. Between his reluctant admittance to his own feelings and being so close to Eren almost every day for an entire year, Levi found he was restraining himself from wrapping his arms around him. He had seen Eren sing to himself and sometimes jokingly dance along to a silly song that would be left over from a customer playing it, but he had never seen Eren move so fluidly.

 

The curve of his hips was sinful and his lean body was perfectly portioned. Even with his standard work shirt on, Levi could see wiry muscles underneath. His fingertips twitched at his sides, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

 

Eren's eyes were closed for a moment, enjoying the music as it soothed him. He was tired, but he was content. But he couldn't stop the startled noise of surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, a gust of warmth brushing over the back of his neck. "Don't stop," Levi breathed against his skin, encouraging Eren with his own movement behind him.

 

Eren felt unsure but also exhilarated. With Levi behind him, the two of them moved to the steady and soft sound of the music. Levi had abandoned the register, leaving it open and moving to Eren without realizing what his own body was doing. It was as if some instinct had taken over and made his feet  _move._ Eren was truly a sight to behold, leaning his head back against Levi's shoulder as they danced. Levi's hands, which had been resting against his hips, moved and slowly traced over his sides and up to his arms. His fingertips splayed, taking their time as they traveled over the soft, tanned skin of Eren's forearms. He wanted to memorize Eren's body like it was a map.

 

Though their height was damn near opposite, Eren felt steady as he leaned back into Levi's embrace. He shivered as Levi's hands moved, leisurely and unhurried as they oscillated their hips in time with the beat. Eren had heard this song before, so he knew it was coming to an end soon. So he savored the moment, letting time bleed and relishing the months of familiarizing himself with Levi. What he had always assumed was a harmless, quiet crush ended up being so much more. He had fallen for this man; hard.

 

The melody had dulled and Eren brought his head up from its place on Levi's shoulder, feeling bold as he turned around to meet the intense stormy gaze of Levi. He had never seen such a brilliant expression on Levi's face before and before Eren could stop himself, he was leaning down and capturing Levi's lips into his own. 

 

Levi made a small noise of appreciation, his hands that were lightly brushing against his skin now reaching to rest behind his head. It was a slow, tentative brushing of their lips, neither rushing while marveling at the touches. Eren's lips broke into a wide smile against Levi's lips, his hands wrapping around his waist and dragging him closer. Levi's grip tightened, pulling back from Eren's mouth and staring up at him reflectively.

 

"I've..." Eren bent down to place one feather-light kiss on Levi's lips. "Been wanting to do that for a long time."

 

Levi hummed, closing his eyes to gather himself. Neither made any move to step away from each other.

 

"What happens now?" Eren asked, a hint of uncertainty behind his tone.

 

"We take things slow," Levi assured him, reaching up to move a piece of chestnut hair from his eyes. "We don't let it affect how we act here, sort of like Petra and Oluo. You already know I spend most of my time here, but we'll find time outside of work to see where this goes."

 

Eren let out a breath of relief, laughing softly. "Looks like I owe Jean his hundred bucks back after all this time."

 

"Excuse me?" Levi  _did_ take a step back at that, although, he kept his hands near the side of Eren's face.

 

"We made a bet," Eren admitted sheepishly, and Levi couldn't lie and say he enjoyed being bet on. "He said you'd crack first with admitting your feelings, and I totally shut him down on it," Eren brushed his lips against Levi's. "I guess he was right after all."

 

"You two crafty shits," Levi growled, but his lips were curving. "Didn't think you had it in you, Yeager."

 

Eren hummed. "I always seem to surprise you, huh?"

 

"That you do," Levi reached to trace Eren's jaw, grasping it and bringing it back down to his lips.

 

 _Dammit, I definitely need to thank that buddy of his now._  


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Ereri Fluff Weekend - Close  
> Canon Era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like weeks late but whatever. ;)

"Eren, that's enough!"

 

The rain pelted down with an ongoing force, causing Levi's words to barely sound in the air. His vision was unsteady and unfocused as he continued to watch Eren's titan form struggle for balance. They had been outside for nearly five hours now, pushing Eren's titan form and the boy himself to his limit. With the new knowledge of Eren's dwelling ability to harden his skin, Levi wasn't surprised when Erwin instructed they test his abilities until they were mastered.

 

Five hours and Eren hadn't shown any signs of improving.

 

From the distance of where he stood and his fellow Scouts were up ahead, Levi was barely able to make out a smoke signal. He reached into his cloak, pulling out a flare gun and releasing a signal back of his own. They were done for the day. The weather was enough to quite literally dampen their graces but if they tried to push Eren any further, the boy would likely collapse from exhaustion.

 

As important as this was, Levi preferred Eren conscious.

 

"Dammit," Levi muttered, wiping a tired hand against the dark fringe of his hair. Raising his voice several octaves, Levi attempted to gain Eren's attention again. "Eren! We're done for the day! Get the hell out of there before I have to cut you out!"

 

Eren's titan made a gurgle of understanding and it was with several slow seconds that ticked by before Levi felt a flood of relief flow through him. Steam rose from the nape of the titan's neck, instantly hissing at the contact made with the downpour of rain. Eren's body pulled back from the larger form, his face releasing from the confines of the skin attached and the bounds of it around his arms. He was gasping, his eyes somewhat glossy and unfocused. His hair was instantly clinging against his face, chocolate strands slick with water. He glanced over at Levi, out a breath and clearly exhausted.

 

"We don't have all day, Yeager! There's a storm coming through!" Levi shouted, tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

Eren nodded in understanding, completely free from the confines of his titan form and preparing to drop down to the ground beneath. His body had just enough energy left in it to complete the task of jumping down below. He landed against the ground with a dull splat, the mud caking the soles of his boots. He sighed, shaking whatever filth was there in hopes of getting rid of it. He hadn't seen it rain like this in months.

 

His emerald eyes rose and met Levi's, who was waiting for him to cross the training grounds. He started taking careful strides to him with the anticipation of heading back to headquarters and perhaps turning in early for the night if permitted. His body was tingling with tendrils of pain and weakness. He hated how much his own body succumbed to this fragility every time he transformed. 

 

As he crossed to Levi, Eren's vision tilted. He blinked and confusion crossed his face as the world around him shifted sideways. He could see Levi's face, which usually always held the same expression, break with a widening of his eyes and his arms uncrossing urgently. Eren hadn't realized until the sound of the earth shifting beneath his made him gasp. He felt nothing but air under his feet and without his equipment, Eren was helpless. He tried to reach for purchase but only grasped the air. The terrain below him was splitting open and cracking while simultaneously swallowing him down.

 

"Shit, Eren!" 

 

Eren was falling, the wind playing against his back and his hair wildly moving against it. The only thing Eren was able to register at that moment was the dark clouds looming above, the rainwater making his focus waver and the shadow of Levi's body moving to catch him before everything went strikingly dark.

* * *

It had taken over an hour before Levi noticed Eren's body stirring, his lithe but solid frame brushing against the stone wall behind him. A groan escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering open in a startling display of uncertainty. There was a soft, red glow emitting against his face as his head turned to take in his surroundings. Everything else around him was blanketed in darkness. When his emerald orbs finally began to focus, his eyes trained on Levi sitting across from him. The older man was leaning against the wall opposite of Eren, his arms crossed and his legs folded beneath him. His ears roared, blood rushing back through him just as the sound of wind howling pierced through the air.

 

"Where... are we?"

 

"A cave outside of the grounds," Levi replied. His eyes rose and met Eren's. "How're you feeling?"

 

Eren shifted his legs to better balance himself onto his hands. His entire body ached with a dull pain and fatigue. "Like I've been tossed by a titan," he spoke honestly, He ran his hand through his hair, grimacing at the dirt he felt caked along the strands. "What happened?"

 

"The rain must have caused the ground to soften when it flooded. The area your titan settled after you jumped out made the ground collapse and you nearly fell in."

 

"Oh..." Eren exhaled softly, keeping his hand in place within the locks of his hair. "Thank you for making sure I didn't fall in."

 

"It'd be hardly helpful if you were at the bottom of the canyon, so don't worry. You didn't have your equipment with you either. I wasn't going to just let you fall to your death."

 

Eren dared to look at the Captain then, noticing his face was marred with streaks of red clay from the training grounds. His eyes shifted and noticed the storm raging just outside of the cave. It was clearly late, not beams of light filtering through the trees or the cave. The wind was ferocious and the rain was merciless as it continued to downpour outside. "We're stuck?"

 

"With how dark it is now and seeing you don't have your equipment with you, trying to get back to base right now would be idiotic. We'll just wait for the storm to pass. Shouldn't be more than a few hours. Until then, you may as well get comfortable."

 

Levi leaned his head back, bringing his knees up and resting his closed fists against them. Eren frowned, attempting to do the same. His body felt stiff and cold from the nighttime chill. His clothes were still soaked and it seemed to go straight to his bones. Instead of trying to lay back, he scooted forward to the fire Levi had set up in his time of unconsciousness and attempted to get warm. It may have been the weakness of his own body or the fact he hadn't eaten since lunchtime, but the numbing had settled deep inside of his core and it shook him relentlessly.

 

"Eren."

 

Hearing Levi's deep voice say his name, his head snapped up. "Yes, sir?"

 

"You're shaking," he observed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

"It―It's fine," Eren assured him. He made a move to wrap his cloak around him more tightly, hoping to provide him with more warmth. "Once the fire dries my uniform, it'll pass. I think I'm still weak from the transformation earlier."

 

Levi wasn't buying it. He spread his legs slightly, making Eren's eyebrows arch in question. Levi pointed a finger to the ground between his thighs and said, "Come here."

 

"Uh... sir?"

 

Eren felt the roaring in his ears from earlier.

 

"It would be fucking stupid for both of us to freeze out here, don't you think? Just come here so we can stay warm."

 

"You mean... over there?" Eren wanted to clarify, pointing to the spot that Levi was indicating to.

 

Levi scoffed, shaking his head. Eren hadn't seen it before but once his gaze sharpened with focus, he noticed Levi was trembling as well. It was well into the month of October, so the cold shouldn't have surprised either of them. But given their situation, it couldn't be helped. "Yes, over here. Would you rather go numb? We're soldiers, Eren. These things happen and we won't be the first to do something like this to stay warm. You're an adult, so act like one and just get over here."

 

Levi's voice was tight and edged, which was rare for Eren to hear. The brunet found himself nodding, instead of standing up he scooted his body closer until he was within Levi's proximity. Levi's brow etched as he observed Eren's awkward movements. Impatience and the chill inside of the cave made him cross, reaching with his arms to guide Eren to him. Eren's back hit against Levi's chest, making his heart fucking somersault inside of him. His longer legs rested beside Levi's, the raven's arms wrapping around Eren's middle and bringing him closer.

 

"There," Levi murmured, a quaking rising through his skin. "Wasn't so hard, was it?"

 

"N―No, sir."

 

"We've got a few hours, but I'm hoping the storm passes soon." Eren stiffened when he felt Levi rest his forehead against his broad back. "Try to relax. Our body heat will sustain us as well as the fire. Can't say I was expecting it to be this fucking cold so early in the month, the rain more than likely brought it on."

 

Eren did his best to take Levi's advice and relax, but it was  _so much_ easier said than done. He had harbored so many conflicting feelings for Levi over the course of the years they had known each other that it manifested into something even Eren didn't understand. His chest would tighten just at the thought of him, his heart thumping wildly at the sound of his voice and the briefest touch would throw him into a spiral of desire and want. He had to remind himself again and again that this was his Captain; the man who held his very life in his hands since he joined the Corps.

 

But at that moment, Eren couldn't help but think this was the closest he had ever been to the man. It was... absolutely liberating and terrifying all at once.

 

Seconds had ticked into minutes and then minutes turned into hours. The rain outside was losing its intensity, just a soft pattering sounding outside of the cave's opening. The fire had long since died down, only a few burning embers alive in the splinters of wood. Eren was still very much awake, despite his ever-present exhaustion. With the warmth of Levi filtering through the back of his body, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Words weren't exchanged and Levi's form had relaxed considerably against him. Eren dared to glance behind him, his ocean orbs widening when he did. Levi's eyes were closed, his body still as his strong arms continued to surround Eren in his embrace. Levi had fallen asleep, something Eren had rarely seen. His face was slack, lips parted with quiet breath's and his body slumping gently against the brunet. Eren let his eyes roam, taking in the sight before him. He had never seen Levi so unguarded before.

 

Something pulsed inside of Eren, his mind shutting out their situation and the world around them. All that centered inside of him was he and Levi. He adjusted his position, bringing himself to face Levi rather than have his back to him. Levi's body nearly fell forward and Eren made sure to bring his arms around him, keeping his sleeping form in place. His heart could have exploded right then and there. He wanted to be  _closer._

 

Eren marveled at the feel of Levi in his arms, silently appreciating the moments while he held the man close. The rain outside had lost its volume and the chill he had felt earlier began to recede. It was replaced with something that raged; nearly consumed him. He leaned his face toward Levi's, closing his eyes and placing parted lips against the others.

 

The serenity of feeling Levi's lips against his own ended rather quickly.

 

Gunmetal orbs blinked open, taking in Eren's face and his grip on Eren tightening.  _Shit, stupid. Stupid. So fucking stupid._

 

Eren reared back, breathing heavily while sputtering out, "I'm sorry! I... sir, I don't know what came over me! Please forgive―"

 

The titan shifter attempted to scamper back, putting a solid distance between him and Levi. Levi didn't allow him to, however. His grip was sure and almost possessive, rendering Eren still in his desperate attempts to get away.

 

"I've never known you to be a quitter, Yeager." Levi's voice was still heavy with drowsiness, but it hadn't lost its jagged edge. 

 

Eren was taken aback. "I'm... sir, I'm not sure―"

 

" _Levi._ " The raven's hands loosened their grip but didn't let Eren move. "When it's just you and I, it's Levi. And that's me calling you out on your own bullshit."

 

"Bullshit?" Eren echoed unsurely.

 

"I've seen the way you look at me," Levi started. He coaxed Eren back to him, keeping his piercing gaze set. "For years now. I figured it was a crush, it'd pass. You wouldn't be the first soldier to look at me like that and I'm sure you won't be the last. But after so many years, I could see a change in you and the way your eyes would see me. You're young, impulsive and so fucking loyal and compassionate. No matter how many times you've failed, you've never given up on achieving exactly what you set out to achieve. So now you're going to give up?"

 

There was a challenge in Levi's tone and Eren felt a fire stirring to life inside of his belly that he couldn't quell. 

 

"So are you backing down?"

 

The fire began to bellow to life. He never  _did_ back down.

 

Eren let himself fall forward, Levi assuring him as he reached a cool hand into his hair and dragged the brunet to his lips. The pressure was so much more solid than it had been before, Levi's lips massaging against his own while they allowed their eyes to fall to a close. The current existence outside had washed away, leaving only the two of them as they allowed themselves the small moment of clarity to open the floodgates inside of their hearts.

 

_He feels it too. He feels it too._

 

Levi nipped gently on Eren's lower lip as they pulled away, his narrowed gaze sliding open and revealing an array of wanting in their depths. Eren's eyes shown with a reflection of desire and need. Levi's eyes seemed to reflect it directly into his soul.

 

"There," Levi echoed his words from earlier, his lips curling softly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

 

Eren chuckled, the chill from earlier long forgotten. There was a brief light that reflected from Levi's pale skin and both men looked up and to the cave's opening. The softest ray of sunshine began to filter through the darkness of the late night, indicating both of them that morning was approaching. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, the wind and chaos from earlier now dissipated. 

 

"We should be alright to leave now," Levi observed, his body moving to stand fluidly. He brought Eren to a stand in front of him, keeping his hands on him. "I'll carry you if you're still weak. We should make it back to the base within the hour if we go now."

 

Eren's mind was still reeling from their shared kiss, so he breathlessly replied, "Yes, of course. Um..."

 

He wanted clarification, some sort of assurance that this wasn't just a spontaneous moment of lust or disorder.

 

"I've got you," Levi said while he adjusted his gear onto his torso. He turned and offered Eren his hand. "Just stay close to me."

 

Eren's eyes fluttered closed to a moment, the words spoken streaming directly into his heart. He smiled, taking Levi's hand. "Yes, sir." 


End file.
